


15.

by lightwoodbabe



Series: gallavich one-shots [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Husbands, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, Ian and Mickey have a daughter, M/M, no angst just happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodbabe/pseuds/lightwoodbabe
Summary: "Hey, baby." Mick says soothingly and walks closer to them."Hey to you too Mick." Ian opens up his arms but to his surprise Mickey leans down and kisses their daughter on the head."Was talkin' to her, tough guy." He whispers and then kisses Ian on the lips, taking him by surprise once again.





	15.

**Author's Note:**

> Just happy Ian and Mickey, no angst because they deserve to be happy.

It's late, Mickey should be getting home from work while Ian's sitting on the couch with their daughters head resting in his lap, lulling her to sleep. 

It'll be a special day in a few hours and Ian has a few things planned. He loves Mickey without a doubt but along with just telling him he wants to show him, any chance he gets.

A few moments later keys chime through the door ever so lightly and then Mickey's standing inside. The lights are dim so he makes no effort of looking up to see if anyones there, just closing the door very quietly and locking up.

He puts his keys on the table along with his coat on the hook and takes his shoes off, once they had moved to their own house they made sure to take their shoes off, maybe 10 years ago in the South Side you didn't give a shit, but they sure as hell do now.

He makes his way up the few steps that separate the front door to the rest of the house and immediately spots green eyes beaming at him, the light of the tv doing even more wonders to the green hues, and Mickey's face instantly lights up.

"Hey, _baby_." Mick says soothingly and walks closer to them.

"Hey to you too Mick." Ian opens up his arms but to his surprise Mickey leans down and kisses their daughter on the head.

"Was talkin' to her, tough guy." He whispers and then kisses Ian on the lips, taking him by surprise once again.

"Lemme put her in bed." Mickey whispers and he smooths the hairs on her head and Ian just smiles, watching as Mickey carefully picks her up and takes her to her room.

Soon enough Mickey's back on the couch in much more comfortable clothes, black sweatpants and a dark grey t-shirt, sleeves rolled up a bit- _of course_.

He pays not mind to Ian intently watching the show in front of him, turning him by the cheek further to him and kissing him hard.

"Missed you too, _blue eyes_." Ian whispers out as they put their foreheads together and Mickey can't help but smile every damn time at that nickname.

They sit comfortably watching the show, laughing lightly here and there until Ian speaks.

"What's your favourite number, Mick?" Ian asks as he lifts his head from Mickey's shoulder.

"Don't have one." Mickey shrugs, still looking at the TV.

Ian's still looking at him so Mickey finally turns his head, knowing he's waiting to be asked too. "What's yours, dumbass?" Mickey asks with the most fake enthusiasm that still manages to put a smile on Ian's face.

" _15_." He says back almost instantly.

It twitches something in Mickey, as if he had been waiting all day to say that so Mickey lowers the volume of the show, "Why's that?" He asks, genuinely wanting to know now.

"Lots of reasons."

"Tell me already, Red." Mickey says, more eager.

"Fell for you when I was _15_." He beams at Mickey and he can't help but look straight at the TV and smile, avoiding eye contact and that feeling in his stomach.

"Got this place on July _15_." Ian says, still looking at Mickey while he looks at his surroundings in front of him, home Mickey whispers and smiles.

"Coincidence or not, you proposed to me on March _15_." Ian kisses Mickey's cheek and noses at it.

"Adopted Lea when she was _15_ weeks." She was 9 now. Ian said and this time Mickey had a proud smile on his face like- yeah we fucking did that.

Mickey turns to look at Ian and intertwines their hands, kissing the top of Ian's before resting it on his chest.

"And today-" Ian says before looking down at his watch. "10, 9, 8"

Mickey's just looking at him as he counts down.

"3, 2, 1" Ian comes close and puts his forehead against Mickey's.

 

"Happy _15th_ anniversary Ian."

"Happy _15th_ anniversary, Mickey."

They say at the same time to which Ian moves his head to look at Mickey instantly.

"Think I'd forget?" Mickey asks with a head tilt and that devilish smile of his and Ian shakes his head, maybe not forget but just not remember exactly at 12.

They kiss for a while, making out softly like love struck teens.

"Wait." Ian mumbles out before getting up and going to their room.

Mickey does the same but goes to his coat, pulling something out. By the time Ian's back it's like Mickey hadn't even moved. He comes back with a small but long wrapped up box, he gives it to Mickey.

"I didn't get-" Mickey tries but Ian's quick to cut him off.

"Shut up and open it."

So that's what he does, he opens it and sees a switch blade, imprinted on the bottom:

 

_"15 + forever.”_

 

Mickey couldn't help but smile, leave it to Ian Gallagher to make a switch blade look gay.

"So goddamn gay." Mickey laughs and then runs a finger down the knife. He turns to kiss Ian softly but pushes off just as quick.

Mickey pulls out a box from beside him earning a confused look from Ian. "I thought you said-"

"Your turn to shut up." Mickey mocks and hands over the box to Ian.

He opens up the small, velvet blue box and is presented with a chain and locket through it.

The chain is a radiant silver while the locket is a rectangular shape.

He picks the chain up, smoothing his thumb over the locket and taking a short glance at Mickey before opening it.

One side is a picture of the 3 of them, the day they adopted Lea. They both looked so happy and Lea was even holding tightly onto Mickey's thumb.

The other side however, is what made Ian fall for Mickey all over again, right then and there.

 

_'Whether it's right here_

_or in prison. I want_

_15 to life, only with you, Ian.'_

_-Mickey_

 

And of course that brought back the past, both of them having done time together in prison. But Ian's favourite part was that it was engraved, it was permanent- _like them._

Ian chuckles softly through the tears that are threatening to fall and the second he turns his head from the locket to Mickey's eyes, the tears spill.

"You fuckin' knew my favourite number the whole time, asshole." Ian states, trying his hardest to act serious but failing miserably.

"S'mine too." Mickey says back and shrugs.

"You never cease to fuckin' amazing Mickey Milkovich." He says softly, shaking his head in disbelief before leaning in for a kiss but Mickey stops him as their lips touch.

"Gallagher-Milkovich, motherfucker."

Both of them can't help but smile into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my twitter, @ bestofgalavich!
> 
>  
> 
> This ones been one of my most favourites to write. It was a random idea and just spiralled into something beautiful. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
